Buildings, sites, or other spaces may include one or more systems, including one or more of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a refrigeration system, or a automation system. Each system may generate its own telemetry data, data which may include measurements and status indicators at those systems, which may be transmitted to equipment management systems for monitoring and/or control of those systems at a remote location. Conventional systems only generate and communicate basic telemetry data, such as whether a particular system is on or off, what mode the system is running on, currently configured setpoints, and/or the total power consumed. This basic telemetry data is of limited use and due to its relative simplicity, may be transmitted using conventional protocols that are suitable to transmit the small amount of data generated at these systems. However, each of these systems includes components and internal sensors, which are not being monitored outside of internal control systems. If accessible, this information may be used to more closely monitor and understand the operation of those respective systems. Furthermore, when more than one of these systems is in close proximity or are present at the same site, the operation of each system may affect the performance of the other. In this manner, conventional use of telemetry data from these systems provides limited benefits when the telemetry data is so limited and data from each system is siloed to its respective controller.